Right of choice
by tsagana.castlelight
Summary: I was always sure that I'm doing the right choice. But only one solution still disturbs me almost as much as many years ago.


I have often said that a person always has the right to choose: being a kid I could eat a plate of nasty viscous porridge "For a little wizard," or refuse, but to hear a good hour of concerns about my unhealthy eating from Granny. But in my childhood all was obvious and simple, and our actions, mostly mine, have always been limited and carefully guided by my dear grandmother. Therefore a problem of a right choice never appeared to me, and likely, I did not even know of its existence.

For the first time I had to choose in the first year. The Sorting Hat has not been able to decide where to send me, so it asked me an insoluble question at that time: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? I chose the first option and still don't regret about it. After that, I had to solve another important question: how to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione (when they tried to quietly get out of the Gryffindor room). This turned out for me quite well, and therefore I realized the importance of proper choice and has been faithfully tried not to stray from the intended path since that time.

Following years spent at Hogwarts taught me a lot, but not only in mastering the magical things. It was hard to stay away from current events, because Harry almost always found himself in a various situations, from which he went away brilliantly and with a bang. He became an example for me, and in many ways influenced that impressionable boy, whom I have always been.

As I've become older, I began to understand more and more in this life, and often struggled to do some heroic things,that would characterize a new me, but of course I did not do it for glory or honor. After all, living examples of a right choice always lived with me in the heart - my parents, who chose to indulge in torture, than to surrender to the Death Eaters. This act has always been a predetermining in my fate, and I always admired above all, the opinion of my wonderful grandmother, who knew my parents.

I was always sure that I'm doing the right choice. But only one solution still disturbs me almost as much as many years ago.

-This is Neville Longbottom - Ginny looked reproachfully at me, noticing my attempts to hide behind a newspaper. I guess everybody thought that I did not want this Lovegood to know my name, because she was known as not very culpable person. But there was something that attracted me in the moment when Luna looked at me with her huge eyes. Did I know that I will dream about these wonder-soft eyes during the war,after she will be kidnapped and taken away to an unknown destination?

When I realized that I like Loony? I don't know. Maybe there, at the Ministry, when she fought along with all, or when I felt a pang of jealousy at the time when I found out that Harry has invited her to a ball at Slughorn. Shortly, I was very lonely without her and her 'Nargles', but got so used to her sometimes mindless chatter and often caught myself thinking that I could listen to it forever.

When a war started it became clear that we (DA members), must rely on each other, and I miraculously turned into an informal leader. That fact still surprises me so far though. Luna fought with regime hand-by-hand with me, and when she was kidnapped on the Hogwarts Express, I immediately jumped up and tried to resist the Death Eaters. But the worst thing for me at the moment already happened: Luna became a prisoner in Malfoy Manor. Live through that was not easy, and I involved in work hardly to fail the hated regime of Death Eaters. There, on the train, I realized that I fell in love with this Lovegood, a crazy, but at the same time a wonderful Lovegood.

- Neville?

When I saw her in the Great Hall during the beginning of the Battle of Hogwarts, I realized that we perhaps won't have another opportunity. Plus the atmosphere of upcoming Battle positively impacted on my ability to give unexpected confessions, therefore, as soon as I saw wavy blond hair of Luna, I hurried to meet her and almost cried that I love her and it seems even attempted to put my arm around her. The response to my confession was puzzled, and indifferent gaze of light-blue eyes met me. She just smiled softly, leaned towards me and whispered:

- When it's over, come quickly to the lake, we will watch Humpties that contribute to a friendly conversation.

Confused, and at the same time astonished, I nonetheless rushed into the midst of the Battle.

Describing it is completely useless, and I do not remember what was happening around me, because my thoughts were with her and I was desperately trying to suppress the urge to protect her, to hide her, so she finally would be safe. But I did not do it, because was aware that such a selfless and dedicated person as Luna would never agree to leave her friends in trouble, including me. Therefore,forgetting myself in the infinite noise of the Battle, I slowly and surely approached the climax of what was happening, having a strange feeling in the heart, shouting spells, defending the weak ones (sounds proud, right?). But I knew that I will survive. Because she said so. Because we will meet again after the Battle, and she will begin to tell me her incredibly pointless and fascinating stories, but I will only listen to her charming voice and live...


End file.
